GASTER - AN UNDERTALE FAN FICTION
by jbg0801
Summary: welcome to GASTER - AN UNDERTALE FAN FICTION. Enjoy, leave any comments, criticism or compliment. I'll use them all. UPDATE: I'm now posting all chapters (1 with it's 7 parts, 2 with it's unknown amount, etc, etc) here instead of splitting them into chapters. The 2nd has remained Highly unfound due to the way I posted it, so I'm posting all chapters here instead now. Enjoy Gaster!
1. Chapter one: the experiment

**Gaster - an undertale fan story**

 **NOTE TO READERS IF I EVER UPLOAD THIS TO A FANFIC SITE: I AM 13. I WROTE THIS DURING MY BREAKS AND LUNCHES DURING SPARE TIME IN SCHOOL. PLEASE DO GIVE ANY CRITISISMS OR COMPLIMENTS YOU WANT. I WILL USE THEM TO IMPROVE ON THE NEXT ONE.**

 **OTHER NOTES: I DO NOT OWN UNDERTALE, ALL CREDIT TO TOBY FOX FOR THAT, ALSO, THIS TAKES PLACE IN AN ALTERNATE TIMELINE BASED FROM QUITE A FEW THEORIES AND THE SERIES HANDPLATES. LOOK IT UP ON YOUTUBE, I'M ADDICTED TO IT NOW. THIS IS ALSO SET IN A TIMELINE IRRELEVANT TO THE ONE WHERE FRISK FALLS. Read on to find out a bit about the timeline I write about**

 **PART ONE: THE EXPERIMENT**

 **Voice 1: dark, darker, ever darker.**

 **The darkness forever grows**

 **proton readings negative**

 **this next experiment is very, very, interesting.**

 **What do you two think?**

 **Voice 2: Let's find out the results Dr Gaster**

 **Voice 3: Sans is right! It's time to discover what happens when you**

 **("This information is censored to protect Dr Gaster - DO NOT SUE DR GASTER")**

 **Dr Gaster: Fine. Let the switch be pulled! Papyrus? Do you want to do the honor's?**

 **Papyrus: Yes Sir Dr Gaster!**

 **(To Sans) told you he'd warm up to us...**

 **Sans: (to Papyrus) stop rubbing it in...**

 **Papyrus: 'flicks lever' done!**

 **Gaster: Perfect... Now let- (loud sucking noise, blinding flash of light)**

 **Sans and Papyrus: DR GASTER!**

 **(Gaster gets sucked into the (still censored to keep Dr Gaster from suing problems, sorry guys))**

 **(Sans and Papyrus faint)**

 **(ONE HOUR LATER...)**

 **Sans: What... Happened?**

 **Papyrus: I'm not... sure...**

 **(Both notice Dr Gaster's lab coat and remember)**

 **Sans and Papyrus: DR GASTER!**

 **(Loud explosion)**

 **(Sans and Papyrus are knocked out again)**

 **(ONE MORE HOUR LATER...)**

 **Papyrus: What... Happened this time?**

 **Sans: the machine was destroyed... There's no way to help him now...**

 **Papyrus: where do you think he ended up?**

 **(NOTICE: Screw the suing problem, Gaster's gone now. Read on to find out where)**

 **Sans: according to his previous log... He was making a portal into the void. Claims he lost a friend in there a while back and was going back for him... the void was a failed timeline; no one escaped the reset in time and most corrupted when they reset.**

 **Anyone who tried to make a portal there was never heard from again.**

 **Papyrus: What? You don't mean they...**

 **Sans: yes pap. They died.**

 **Papyrus: so, what do you think will happen to Gaster in there then?**

 **Sans: I don't know, but they say that people stuck in the void are in all timelines. So... If you can hear us Dr Gaster, we're going to do all we can to help you...**

 **(Picks up machine wreckage and brings it with them in a supply van of Dr Gaster's)**

 **Papyrus: good thing he taught you to drive, am I right?**

 **Sans: Yeah. Let's go find somewhere to live and work on this thing...**

 **(Driving noises)**

 **(ONE MONTH, 500 DINER VISITS, 50 REFUELS AND ABOUT 50 HOTELS LATER...)**

 **Narrator: They arrived at snowdin. Hello by the way, I'm the narrator. I've been quiet recently because I had nothing to narrate. I was all the things Like (Driving Noises) but narrator time**

 **Sans: this house looks fine**

 **Papyrus: agreeable. Let-**

 **Narrator: Papyrus was then hit on the head by a massive falling boulder from the ceiling.**

 **(One (slightly failed) heal later...)**

 **Sans: you ok bro?**

 **Pap: yeah... I'm... Fine...**

 **Sans: good. While you were out I bought us the house. It even has a lab behind. I took the machine back there and I'm starting work on deciphering the blueprints now. They're written in wingdings, which we know by heart. remember making the spaghetti that time?**

 **Papyrus: yeah. That was in wingdings?**

 **Sans: yeah. Either way, Gaster will need to hold up for a decent amount of time to get him back. The machine will require about 1 year to repair. Even after it's fixed, there's a chance we won't be able to go through after him and keep our lives.**

 **Papyrus: (to the part of Gaster in this timeline) be safe, friend. We'll find you... and help you. (to Sans) oh yeah... what are Wingdings?**

 **END OF PART ONE**


	2. Chapter two: the machine

**Editors Note: Hey guys, I'm back with a part 2 of GASTER - AN UNDERTALE FAN STORY CHAPTER ONE. At the time of upload, I've got about 10 views on the first part, which considering that the part only went up about 20 hours ago on a brand new profile that didn't even have a profile pic, that's actually quite good. Better than a lot of my youtube channels have done within a month. So thanks. so, enjoy part 2**

 **PART TWO: THE MACHINE**

 **Narrator: Papyrus has woken up confused. Seems that boulder did more damage than Sans could fix...**

 **Sans: Papyrus? You ok?**

 **Papyrus: Yeah... why?**

 **Sans: you can't remember wingdings, yet on the way here you read the map Gaster made of the "underground"**

 **Papyrus: I did?**

 **Sans: yes.**

 **Papyrus: Oh, I remember now! but I still can't remember how I read wingdings**

 **(distant crash)**

 **Sans: Are you joking?!**

 **Papyrus: what was that?**

 **Sans: The machine capacitor.**

 **Papyrus: the machine cawhatitor?**

 **Sans: the thing that creates the portal through to the void**

 **Papyrus: oh...**

 **Sans: I swear... If it's broken...**

 **(Sans leaves to check on it)**

 **(3 minutes later...)**

 **(distant swearing)**

 **Papyrus: (to no one at all) I'd guess that's no good**

 **(distant swearing, distant explosions)**

 **(one hour later...)**

 **(Sans enters room, covered in soot)**

 **Well, that's one destroyed machine, but I found out why it kept breaking... someone RIGGED THE MACHINE!**

 **(power out)**

 **Sans: ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!**

 **Papyrus: so, I'd guess you didn't fix it yet...**

 **Sans: no, the GUI is broken on it... Unreadable... Meaning I can't get rid of the corruption virus that rigged the machine to take him**

 **Papyrus: oh... that's no good...**

 **Sans: I'm going to take the battery out**

 **(electrical sounds)**

 **Sans: NOW THE FUSE HAS GONE!**

 **(One week, one extremely angry Sans and about 50 explosions later...)**

 **Sans: all fixed.**

 **Papyrus: really?**

 **Sans: no. Managed to get the device to respond again followed by placing another monitor I found in the van over the front of the broken one.**

 **Papyrus: well, at least we have that, I guess.**

 **Sans: the GUI is still highly unresponsive, only accepting one in every twenty keystrokes. The mouse doesn't work at all.**

 **Papyrus: oh well...**

 **Sans: however, while working, I did some digging on a laptop I found in the lab. it was left unlocked...**

 **Papyrus: oh yeah? so, what was on it?**

 **Sans: it was practically empty. But it had a few things**

 **Papyrus: like?**

 **Sans: one of the things: the deed.**

 **Papyrus: and?**

 **Sans: this building belonged to a scientist. That's what they told me when I bought the building. Said it was all over the news that the scientist was dead, and so the building was put up for sale.**

 **Papyrus: and?**

 **Sans: the deed says that scientists name**

 **Papyrus: so?**

 **Sans: this house, belonged to Dr Gaster…**

 **Papyrus: belonged to WHO?!**

 **Sans: Dr Gaster…**

 **Papyrus: what else was on the PC?**

 **Sans: A will, a blueprint, and a message for us.**

 **Papyrus: a will?**

 **Sans: someone writes it when they know they're going to die. Means once they have, their stuff can be given to people they loved or trusted.**

 **Papyrus: and?**

 **Sans: it's all empty except for one line**

 **Papyrus: what line?**

 **Sans: I leave everything to my subjects, they've gone through so much just to help me, I owe them something back. Subject 1-S, who may go by the name Sans now and Subject 2-P, who supposedly goes by the name Papyrus now. Can you also tell them to read the note I left on the same laptop this will was written on?**

 **Papyrus: (crying) wow. He left that in his will for us?**

 **Sans: (also crying) yes.**

 **but here's the interesting thing. He updated that the day before the experiment. He knew it would go wrong. How?**

 **END OF PART TWO**


	3. Chapter Three: Gaster World

**PART THREE: GASTER WORLD**

 **Narrator: Sans and Papyrus, having read everything addressed to them on the laptop as well as going over the blueprints and printing a copy out, are getting ready to go to Gaster's old HOUSE to see what he left them.**

 **Sans: get in the van pap. We're going out**

 **Papyrus: where to?**

 **Sans: Dr Gaster's old house. At the bottom of the will, it said where he had lived and said "tell Sans and Papyrus to go here to get EVERYTHING. I put it there today all ready and waiting.**

 **Papyrus: so, where does he live?**

 **Sans: he lives in a special hidden room in a place called WATERFALL. I think we passed it on our way here. It says that it was in-between SNOWDIN, which is where we live right now, and HOTLAND, which is where Dr Gaster's lab was.**

 **(four days, some hotels, a bunch of refuels and quite a few diners later...)**

 **Sans: here we are... Gaster's house...**

 **narrator: Sans and Papyrus went into Gaster's old house to find it was a bit strange... it turned out the entire house was kind of like something they'd seen in a tv show Gaster had once shown them... Doctor Who. The house was about 1000x bigger on the inside then it was on the outside!**

 **Sans: whoa, this place is massive!**

 **Papyrus: can I name it?**

 **Sans: ok I guess...**

 **Papyrus: I'm going to name it GASTER WORLD!**

 **Sans: GASTER WORLD? that sounds like some pathetic theme park.**

 **Papyrus: what's a theme park?**

 **Sans: WE PASSED ONE ON THE WAY HERE! it was called theme park world!**

 **Papyrus: Oh yeah...**

 **Sans: so... what are we really going to name it then?**

 **Papyrus: GASTER WORLD! We'll turn it into a Gaster-based theme park!**

 **Sans: that's ridiculous...**

 **Papyrus: Where's my money, food, and other stuff!?**

 **Sans: we're getting there**

 **Narrator: suddenly, Sans made a massive discovery**

 **Sans: there are signs with our names and today's date on them saying go this way to claim your stuff!**

 **Papyrus: today's date?**

 **Sans: how did he know exactly when he'd die and when we'd then come here?**

 **Mysterious voice: I was the one who set up your arrival**

 **Sans: who are you?!**

 **Mysterious voice: I guess the void messed up my settings**

 **Sans: G... G... Gaster?!**

 **Mysterious voice: no... I'm the person he was going in after!**

 **Sans: you're the friend he lost in the void?**

 **Mysterious Voice: he called me a friend?**

 **Sans: yeah. In the logs.**

 **Mysterious voice: I wonder why he did that...**

 **Sans: why did you think we'd know you?**

 **Mysterious voice: BECUASE I RAISED YOU!**

 **END OF PART THREE**


	4. Chapter four: Welcome to my world

**GASTER: AN UNDERTALE FAN STORY: PART FOUR: WELCOME TO MY WORLD**

 **Narrator: Sans and Papyrus have just arrived at Gaster's house. There they discovered that something weird was going on with Gaster and that experiment**

 **he KNEW it was going to go wrong! then they started to hear voices! The mysterious voice was telling them that IT HAD RAISED THEM! Who was this voice? and how did Gaster know what was going to happen? Find out in part 4: WELCOME TO MY WORLD...**

 **Sans: Why did you think we'd know you?**

 **Mysterious voice: BECAUSE I RAISED YOU!**

 **Sans: You what?!**

 **Mysterious voice: you heard me...**

 **Sans: but Gaster-**

 **Mysterious voice: he told you we were friends... Me and Gaster, we were siblings!**

 **Sans: you were what?!**

 **Papyrus: wait... what's going on?**

 **Sans: what happened to you suddenly pap?**

 **Papyrus: Sorry, I zoned out**

 **Sans: I'll explain soon. Hang on...**

 **Mysterious voice: My name, was ALPHYS. Me and my brother were both aspiring scientists determined to break the barrier, whether with human, or monster**

 **souls.**

 **Sans: the barrier?**

 **Alphys: oh yeah... you only just got out. the barrier is a massive magical thing trapping us all in the underground.**

 **Sans: ohhh. Ok.**

 **Alphys: my brother created two "fake" monsters.**

 **Sans: us.**

 **Alphys: he was testing if monsters could be created normally just by sitting in a test tube. If they could, then there was a chance that humans could be created the same way.**

 **Sans: so?**

 **Alphys: The barrier will break after 7 human souls combine in front of it**

 **Sans: oh...**

 **Alphys: if artificial magic could be done, he was coming through to get me.**

 **Sans: why?**

 **Alphys: because I was working on experimental human souls. Taking an aspect of them called "determination" and putting that into a container. A soul. If that worked, I'd put them into monsters. Then we'd have monsters powerful enough to A: break the barrier and B: fight any humans that resist us when we return to the surface.**

 **Sans: oh. Makes sense**

 **Papyrus: Ok, this time I was paying attention. So, how are you talking to us right now then?**

 **Sans: not a bad question pap. How are you talking to us? and so, where are you?**

 **Alphys: I'm in the void. As you guys said. people in the void are in all existences at once. Gaster's here too**

 **Gaster: Hello, subject 1-S and 2-P, Sans and Papyrus now, isn't it?**

 **Sans: Dr Gaster! yes. Those are the names we go by now.**

 **Gaster: I've been watching as you progress to turn the machine back on. I also heard the questioning you had about how I knew what would happen. The void is a few days ahead. Alphys came to me two days before the experiment and warned me that it would go wrong. I came to set up my documents and leave you a trail of clues. Then the experiment went wrong the first time...**

 **Sans: The first time?!**

 **END OF PART FOUR**


	5. Chapter five: Gaster

**GASTER: AN UNDERTALE FAN STORY: PART FIVE: GASTER**

 **Narrator: Having spoken to the mysterious voice, now given the name Alphys to then discover that she was Gaster's sister and that she was also stuck in the void. They even managed to speak to their timeline's piece of Dr Gaster! He tells them the experiment happened more than once... Why don't we go see what he means...**

 **Gaster: Then the experiment went wrong the first time**

 **Sans: the first time?!**

 **Gaster: Yes. The first time. I did the experiment, you guys got me out, but I disappeared. I reappeared in the timeline where the experiment was two days off. Your timeline**

 **Sans: Uuuuh... wait. You're trying to tell me that you aren't even our Gaster?**

 **Gaster: yes. Yours is lost.**

 **Narrator: Sans managed to faint knowing that the Gaster who raised him was dead.**

 **Papyrus: You're sure he's dead?**

 **Gaster: Yes.**

 **Papyrus: so, what'd happen to you when we free you then?**

 **Gaster: Unsure.**

 **Sans: Uungh... My head... What happened?**

 **Papyrus: We discovered that Gaster is dead.**

 **Sans: WHAT?!**

 **Narrator: and there, Sans fainted again.**

 **Gaster: Papyrus, don't tell Sans. He can't take it. Next time he passes out, He'll likely break something important.**

 **Papyrus: Like what?**

 **Gaster: his brain, his skull, his legs, his other eye. Etc. Etc.**

 **Papyrus: Oh.**

 **Sans: What's... Oh yeah... Gaster's dead.**

 **Papyrus: SEE?! he didn't faint this time!**

 **Sans: so Gaster's dead. No. I don't believe it!**

 **Gaster: I'm sorry. He is.**

 **Sans: NO**

 **(Sans leaves the room)**

 **(distant swearing)**

 **Papyrus: NOT AGAIN!**

 **(distant explosion)**

 **Papyrus: NOW WHAT WAS THAT! THERE'S NOTHING TO EXPLODE HERE?!**

 **SANNNNNSSS! (AS SEEN IN UNDERTALE)**

 **(Sans pops head into room for a second)**

 **Sans: Yeeeeeeeeess?**

 **Papyrus: WHAT JUST EXPLODED?!**

 **Sans: ME.**

 **Papyrus: HOW ON EARTH DID YOU MANAGE THAT!?**

 **Sans: Not... Quite... Sure**

 **END OF PART FIVE**


	6. Chapter six: The mystery

**GASTER: AN UNDERTALE FAN STORY: PART SIX: THE MYSTERY**

 **Narrator: Papyrus has just learned that Sans can explode when he's annoyed. The brothers have just learned that their Gaster died and the one who did the experiment with them was from another timeline. and was rescued by that timelines Sans and Papyrus before being accidentally pulled over to their timeline. "destroying" their Gaster.**

 **Papyrus: WHAT JUST EXPLODED?!**

 **Sans: ME.**

 **Papyrus: HOW ON EARTH DID YOU MANAGE THAT!?**

 **Sans: Not... Quite... Sure**

 **Papyrus: WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOT QUITE SURE?!**

 **Sans: I mean I'm not sure!**

 **Gaster: It was one of his strange powers... I never knew quite how it activated, or where it had come from. I just knew he had it.**

 **Sans: and neither Gaster ever told me... Thanks guys!**

 **Alphys: don't blame Gaster. Gaster's. he- they tried to find the right way to tell you that you could do that. Not an easy subject to talk about as I'm sure you can guess. If one of them were to tell you in the lab, there was a high chance you'd get too stressed and explode on the spot. It also uses up so much of your magic that the tests for an entire day would have to be paused to wait for your magic to recharge.**

 **Sans: ok. Fine. I'll let the fact that no one told me I can do that slide**

 **Gaster: My plan had been to retry the test, repairing the machine, then I'd take you guys outside. THEN, I'd tell you in an open field about your power and hope you didn't explode anyway. You exploding is very expensive and impractical, so thanks for exploding in my explosion room**

 **Sans: your explosion room?**

 **Gaster: yes. My explosion room. It's designed to be 100% withstanding to explosions**

 **Sans: Clever.**

 **Papyrus: because you knew it would explode!**

 **Gaster: exactly! Someone's using their smarts.**

 **Sans: I thought you became dumb after the rock hit you...**

 **Gaster: this room is designed to repair injuries. His brain counts as one...**

 **Sans: oh my god! it's genius!**

 **Gaster: (sarcastically) why is that?**

 **Sans: because you made it...**

 **Gaster: (laughing) My adoring fans!**

 **Sans: (annoyed grunt)**

 **Papyrus: (laughing) he's right you know! You seem like you worship him these days!**

 **Gaster: Yet two months ago, you despised the fact I still existed and was trying to kill me? Was this what you wanted? Is me being dead what you're after?**

 **Sans: no... it was only because you were being so cruel to us back then**

 **Gaster: I'm just teasing. I know what you meant and what you now mean.**

 **Papyrus: you've got to admit, it's funny.**

 **Sans: No, I do not!**

 **Papyrus: yeah you do!**

 **Sans: no, I don't!**

 **Gaster: BEHAVE!**

 **(sans and papyrus both shriek)**

 **Narrator: Suddenly, out of nowhere, another voice could be heard, even more distorted, but this time a body appeared with it…**

 **W.D. Gaster: Hey boys**

 **Sans and papyrus: GASTER!**

 **Sans: told you he wasn't dead.**

 **Papyrus: seems you don't know everything Gaster**

 **W.D. Gaster: Is Alphys there? I need to talk to her**

 **Alphys: Hey Gaster.**

 **Gaster: hey other me.**

 **W.D. Gaster: hey Alphys and other me.**

 **Alphys: so, you needed to talk to me?**

 **W.D. Gaster: yes.**

 **Alphys: what about?**

 **W.D. Gaster: Our freedom. I came here myself. Gaster there thought that I was killed when he arrived, I'd already gone.**

 **Alphys: Yes. Because I warned you of the timestop. The same one that would have killed you if you hadn't been ready**

 **Sans: Timestop?**

 **W.D. Gaster: yes. It refers to a break in time that usually results in time pausing for a short few seconds. So, me and Alphys named it a timestop.**

 **Alphys: then you turned on the machine early**

 **Sans: that was the big bang that night!**

 **W.D. Gaster: yes. That was me turning on the machine seconds before other Gaster took over**

 **Gaster: sorry about that. You know I wasn't trying to do that.**

 **W.D. Gaster: and you know we both weren't planning on that experiment going wrong**

 **Alphys: guys. Focus please.**

 **Gasters: ah yes. Sorry Alphys.**

 **W.D. Gaster: Sans, Papyrus. You guys need to do us all a massive favor**

 **Sans: yes! Sure!**

 **Papyrus: anything! Just name it!**

 **Gaster: It's good to know that we at least have their never-ending line of optimism.**

 **W.D. Gaster: it is and you know it!**

 **Gaster: yes, yes.**

 **Alphys: guys? Seriously?**

 **W.D. Gaster: Sans, Papyrus, I need you guys to go back to the lab and grab the component sitting in your room.**

 **Sans: you mean our cell**

 **Gaster: NO! your new room!**

 **Papyrus: oh.**

 **Alphys: it should look like the capacitor from the machine.**

 **Sans: got it.**

 **(sans runs out of room)**

 **Papyrus: better chase after him…**

 **(papyrus runs out of room)**

 **W.D. Gaster: Good luck boys…**

 **END OF PART SIX**


	7. Chapter seven: Let's Get Gaster!

**GASTER: AN UNDERTALE FAN STORY: PART SEVEN: LETS GET GASTER:**

 **Note to readers: this may be the last chapter I write. If so,** **?** **I can't thank any of you enough. Though I likely know none of you, and in fairness I wrote this entire story before publishing it. It means a lot that I'm getting criticisms (which can be helpful) and compliments (which of course, tell me what I do right)**

 **I hope that depending on the comments on this part, I'll be inspired to keep writing. I've spent a while on this book and at a total of just around 3500 words as I write this message now, there's only so much more my imagination can give to me to give to you. Thank you. Here ends GASTER: AN UNDERTALE FAN STORY: PART ONE: THE EXPERIMENT – LETS GET GASTER:**

 **Anyway, on with the story.**

 **Narrator: Sans and papyrus are now heading back to Hotland to get a component for Gaster. Speaking of Gaster, W.D. Gaster, their Gaster, made a return in part 6. Let's see what happens in this exciting conclusion…**

 **Sans: Come on, quicker we get back there, less likely Gaster is to corrupt waiting there for us.**

 **Papyrus: Lets hurry then.**

 **(they get into the van and start driving)**

 **(ONE WEEK, 50 DINERS, 5 HOTELS AND TEN REFUELS LATER…)**

 **Sans: Back where it all began, ey?**

 **Papyrus: scary to think.**

 **Sans: can you read wingdings again out of interest?**

 **Papyrus: yeah. That weird room fixed my brain struggle**

 **Sans: oh yeah. Forgot.**

 **Narrator: Sans and Papyrus went into the lab to find someone else was lurking inside. In fact, more than one other person was lurking inside. Turned out, after they'd left, the place had been raided by other monsters.**

 **Sans: who are you?**

 **Papyrus: I don't quite know what they are…**

 **Sans: well what DID you know of the outside monsters?**

 **Papyrus: nothing.**

 **Sans: exactly.**

 **Monster 1: *wobble wobble***

 **Narrator: at this point, I'm sure you can guess who this one is.**

 **Monster 2: (random animal noises)**

 **Narrator: Same here.**

 **Monster 3: Don't move. I can only hit moving things.**

 **Narrator: and again**

 **Sans: who are you people?**

 **All three monsters: who are you?**

 **Sans: let me handle this bro**

 **Papyrus: why?**

 **Sans: because I'm better with people.**

 **Papyrus: where'd you get that idea from?**

 **Sans: who bought the house?**

 **Papyrus: you…**

 **Sans: exactly, so leave this to me. (to the monsters) hey guys, listen. We used to live here. With Dr Gaster?**

 **All three monsters: you're Gaster's experiments?**

 **Sans: yes.**

 **Froggit: we were sent here to make sure you were safe after news got around of what happened to the poor doctor.**

 **Sans: we're ok. We got out before the lab exploded.**

 **(EDITORS NOTE: I FORGOT TO ADD IN CHAPTER ONE AND AM TOO LAZY TO GO AND ADD NOW THAT THE LAB EXPLODES AFTER THEY LEAVE)**

 **Papyrus: a remnant of Dr Gaster sent us to get him a part to finish the experiment and get them home safely. We just need to get to our room if that's ok.**

 **Doggo: go ahead. We'll keep watch on the front rooms to make sure no one else enters.**

 **(sans and papyrus start walking toward their room)**

 **Sans: they're helpful.**

 **Papyrus: I know, right?**

 **Narrator: sans and papyrus have finally reached their room**

 **Sans: now we're looking for an orb with a boomerang-looking object inside of it.**

 **Papyrus: LET'S GET GASTER**

 **Sans: yes, indeed, LET'S GET GASTER**

 **(ONE HOUR LATER…)**

 **(sorry guys, nothing I could really make funny about that one)**

 **Papyrus: GOT IT!**

 **Sans: great! Let me double check it's the right thing…**

 **Papyrus: it is labeled EMERGENCY MACHINE REPAIR PART (holds it up for sans to see)**

 **Sans: so it is. And that's just perfect pap! Just what we need!**

 **Narrator: sans and papyrus are making their way back to the exit**

 **The three monsters: hey guys, find what you were looking for?**

 **Sans: yes thanks. We must go. Gaster's life could be saved with this one part and we're running out of time!**

 **(EDITORS NOTE: AND I'M RUNNING OUT OF MY SANITY TO WRITE THIS)**

 **The three monsters: bye guys, good luck!**

 **Sans: thanks guys!**

 **(THREE WEEKS, 150 DINERS, 15 HOTELS AND THIRTY REFUELS LATER…)**

 **(Sans and papyrus walk in)**

 **Sans: Gaster! We're back!**

 **W.D. Gaster: great! Do you boys have the part?**

 **Sans: (holds up the part) sure do Gaster!**

 **W.D. Gaster: Great. Where's the machine?**

 **Sans: brought it with. Made a stop in snowdin on our way back to pick it up.**

 **W.D. Gaster: explains why it took you a month.**

 **Sans: yeah…**

 **Gaster: put the piece on top of the machine, it clips on just over the actual capacitor.**

 **Sans: okily dokily.**

 **(sorry, just had to add that Ned Flanders reference there)**

 **Narrator: sans put the piece of the machine onto the top. The machine suddenly burst back to life**

 **Papyrus: what about the bug?**

 **W.D. Gaster: that's part of what that piece is for.**

 **Gaster: we were both warned of all the crazy stuffs about to go down. We planned for the worst. This was the biggest part of the plan. Something that would fix the bug, double power the capacitor, and allow the portal to be remotely opened.**

 **(loud clicking)**

 **W.D. Gaster: Just locked the doors so that no one can come in and destroy the machine. If someone wanted me gone the first time, they're sure to try another if news is getting around that I died and you guys are getting me back out.**

 **(Portal activates)**

 **Gasters and Alphys: we'll get as near to the room as physically possible. It's all you to meet us in the middle**

 **The portal will stay open for 5 minutes. Then the attached remote will be the only way to open portals. Bring that with you. I doubt we'll only be here 5 minutes.**

 **Sans: LET'S GET GASTER**

 **Papyrus: LET'S GET GASTER**

 **END OF PART SEVEN**

 **END OF GASTER – AN UNDERTALE FAN STORY PART ONE: THE EXPERIMENT-LET'S GET GASTER**

 **Editor: hey guys. It's me, the editor/narrator. This has been quite a fun story to write and now, as I close in on about 4400 words, I can safely say I've made something quite great over this past week**

 **(to you guys it may be longer as I'm letting each part sink in for a while before uploading. I pre-wrote this entire story, remember?) However, the fact I pre-wrote it doesn't mean I didn't take in suggestions. Any that were made, I used to the best of my ability to change this story slightly, allowing me to design a story that you guys had helped to make perfect. I can't wait to take a small break before starting work on part 2: the void – Gaster's back. You'd be surprised, but I'm planning on that at least being 5 parts long! Let's just see where my imagination takes me at this point before I confirm any part lengths. I may connect this into the main timeline shortly, but I plan to keep this separate. As I say, let's just see where my imagination takes me and this story**

 **As always, thank you for your support. As I write this part, my first chapter has only just gone up about 5 minutes ago and already I've got about five views. Not actually that bad for a profile I created about 24 hours ago and only just uploaded the first story ever for.**

 **Thanks for everything, keep your eyes open for GASTER – AN UNDERTALE FAN STORY PART TWO: CHAPTER ONE: THE VOID**

 **This just goes to show what a week of breaks, lunches and every minute of one person's spare time can amount to. Thanks for everything one final time**

 **Gaster: Bye**

 **W.D. Gaster: keep your eyes and ears out for part 2**

 **Sans: and we**

 **Papyrus: will see you**

 **Alphys: later!**

 **All characters: bye guys! Keep an eye out!**

 **END**


	8. PART 2: Chapter 1 (8): The Void

**Gaster: An undertale Fan Fiction: Chapter 2: Part 8: The void:**

 **Narrator: it's time… sans and papyrus are going through. It's time to save Gaster…**

 **Sans: Let's go. We've waited waaaay too long for this…**

 **(writers note) and I've kept you guys waiting long enough… at the time of writing, I have 100 views on chapter one. That's not bad for something I'VE done.**

 **I'm done talking. Return to my story**

 **Papyrus: let's g-**

 **Narrator: suddenly, monsters broke down the doors**

 **Security person voice: Security breach. Activating defence measures**

 **(sirens blare)**

 **Sans: someone really didn't want Gaster out!**

 **W.D. Gaster: HE'S back.**

 **Sans: who?**

 **Gaster: Long story…**

 **Sans: explain when we arrive.**

 **Gasters: planned to do it that way…**

 **Security person voice: Intruder alert! Intruder alert!**

 **(Battle Begin!)**

 **Sans: what?**

 **Narrator: one of the monsters suddenly turned and attacked!**

 **Papyrus: oow!**

 **Sans: papyrus!**

 **(papyrus lost 5HP)**

 **Papyrus: I'm… ok. Let's just find a way out of here.**

 **Sans: you mean, flee?**

 **Papyrus: no. I, the great papyrus! (as seen in undertale) will never flee a fight!**

 **Sans: the what papyrus?**

 **Papyrus: the great papyrus!**

 **Sans: where'd that come from?**

 **Papyrus: I don't know. Just feels right**

 **Sans: ok. It's our move anyway, so we're just stalling right now.**

 **Sans: (fight) - (bullseye!) -**

 **(unknown) looses 100% of HP**

 **Gaster: eat on that!**

 **Sans: oh yeah.**

 **(sings some old meme about being the best)**

 **Gaster: hurry up. His boss wouldn't have just sent him.**

 **Sans: ok.**

 **(they enter the portal)**

 **Narrator: they went through the portal. All they could see was purple, black and their destination.**

 **Sans: so, let's get Gaster!**

 **Papyrus: yup. Now's the time to save him. We've worked so hard to reach this point!**

 **Narrator: suddenly, they saw a froggit appear out of thin void-air**

 **Void-Froggit: Intruder alert! Intruder alert!**

 **Sans: oh no...**

 **(BATTLE START)**

 **Sans: are you kidding me?!**

 **papyrus: hey little guy, please chill out.**

 **(Void-froggit didn't understand what you said. Didn't seem to care either)**

 **Sans: that failed...**

 **Papyrus: well, I'm gonna try again.**

 **Papyrus: hello! aren't you just the cutest void-froggit on earth!**

 **(Void-froggit didn't understand what you said. Didn't seem to care either)**

 **Sans: We don't have time to deal with stupid corrupt things like this!**

 **(Void-froggit didn't understand what you said. But realized there'd be trouble if it didn't run now)**

 **(Void-froggit ran away)**

 **Sans: that was fun… so, Gaster?**

 **(ring, ring)**

 **Papyrus: that's your phone, right?**

 **Sans: yeah. It's mine…**

 **(answers phone)**

 **Sans: hello?**

 **Gaster: sans.**

 **Sans: Gaster! Where are you?**

 **Gaster: in the corruption ruins. They've got us trapped here.**

 **Sans: who and why the ruins?**

 **Gaster: void-monsters, and the ruins has the best signal to your timeline. You brought the remote, right?**

 **Sans: oh no…**

 **(flashback start)**

 **(battle end)**

 **Sans: let's get out of here!**

 **(forgets the remote)**

 **(enters portal)**

 **(end of flashback)**

 **Gaster: you've only been here 3 minutes…**

 **Run back! Get the remote!**

 **(sans runs back to the portal)**

 **Sans: I'm here Gaster!**

 **(portal closes)**

 **Sans: are you joking?!**

 **Gaster: it had only been 4 minutes… HE closed it before you could come back through. He really didn't want me back. Oh well. If he left the machine intact, which I doubt he did, but oh well, I can wire a remote to contact it again and open another portal.**

 **W.D. Gaster: yeah. That's a great idea!**

 **Gaster: what's the timeline code again**

 **W.D. Gaster: UT_198742213201x4dnofrisk24**

 **Sans: what is that, and why is it so long?!**

 **Gaster: Timeline code. Means we can locate which timeline we are trying to reach.**

 **Sans: so we are timeline UT_198742213201x4dnofrisk24 then?**

 **Gaster: yes**

 **Papyrus: ok…**

 **Sans: so, how are we meant to get out of this timeline**

 **Gaster: you mean VOID_007**

 **Sans: yeah.**

 **Gaster: the remote should start the machine if it's working. Otherwise, it won't start. Pity.**

 **Sans: great. Can we help in any way?**

 **Gaster:** ** _nooooo_** **(sarcastically)** ** _course you can't help us by freeing us from the void-ruins and getting us to my corrupted lab…_**

 **Sans: yeah, yeah, I catch the message. We're coming.**

 **Papyrus: we are?**

 **Sans: yes, pap. Now get in the void-mobile!**

 **Gaster: where on earth did you get that from?!**

 **Sans: I have my ways…**

 **(meanwhile, in a car loan shop just outside the void portals)**

 **Salesman: mummy! That mean man stole my car!**

 **Momma salesman: AW NO HE DI'NT**

 **Salesman: aw yes he did.**

 **(Loud roaring)**

 **Sans: whoops.**

 **Papyrus: what was that?!**

 **Sans: the momma.**

 **Papyrus: what momma?!**

 **Sans: momma salesman…**

 **Papyrus: What?! (angrily)**

 **Sans: you heard me.**

 **Gaster: you stole a car?!**

 **Sans: yeah…**

 **W.D. Gaster: we'll discuss this later…**

 **Sans: Get in the Void-mobile Pap!**

 **Papyrus: ok… let's go!**

 **(one hour of driving later)**

 **Sans: welcome to Void-snowdin**

 **(Battle start!)**

 **Goner Kid: have you ever thought of a world where you don't exist?**

 **Sans: what**

 **\- (bullseye) -**

 **Goner kid: Ouch!**

 **(10 HP)**

 **Goner Kid: where everything else is normal. And no one knows you were ever even there in another timeline?**

 **Sans: what are you saying?**

 **Goner kid: that. Is the exact thought. I think about. When I see you…**

 **Sans: what on earth?!**

 **\- (X4 BULLSEYE) -**

 **(goner kid lost 100% HP)**

 **Goner kid: ha. Ha. You really thought… that would stop me? You don't belong in this world… the doctors all do.**

 **Sans: what on earth is going on**

 **(goner kid hits with HYPER GONER)**

 **Sans: he can use hyper goner?!**

 **(sans – 99% hp. Papyrus – 99% hp)**

 **Sans: ouch!**

 **Papyrus: why… did… he… do that?**

 **Sans: and how aren't we dead?**

 **Gaster: he aimed hyper goner at you. That can be used to purge a timeline. As I said, the void-ruins has the best signal. I shot a shield at you. Didn't work.**

 **He purged the shield instantly. But it was enough to leave you 1hp. Use it to your best**

 **(sans uses DREAM. Full HP healed for both!)**

 **Goner kid: I've been watching you. And with my death, ends… YOU!**

 **(blinding light, similar to what happens when undyne becomes undyne the (annoying) undying)**

 **Foregone kid: I give up. You have pushed timelines and my limits far enough. (angrily) the doctors belong here! And so here, they shall stay!**

 **(BATTLE RESUME)**

 **Foregone kid uses: Hyper Failure**

 **Sans takes 100HP damage!**

 **Sans is left on 1HP again!**

 **Foregone kid uses HP blocker!**

 **Sans is now stuck at 1HP forever!**

 **\- (x5 bullseye) -**

 **Foregone kid loses 99% hp**

 **Papyrus uses HP block!**

 **Foregone kid is now stuck at 10HP and below!**

 **Papyrus: Let's end this!**

 **Sans: ungh… yeah… I… I've had enough of this kid**

 **Papyrus: same.**

 **Sans: it's a beautiful void-day outside, birds are shrieking in pain, flowers are chopping themselves in half, on void-days like these, kids like you, Foregone kid, (lights flicker) (sans appears without his pupils) Should be burning in hell… (megalovania begins playing)**

 **10 Gaster blasters appear behind sans**

 **Foregone kid: I thought I weakened you by locking your body at 1HP**

 **Sans: now my body has adjusted to that being my max HP until Gaster can fix that problem…**

 **Loud explosion, blinding light**

 **Sans: he's gone**

 **Foregone kid: even that power… even the foregone kid, wasn't enough… I guess… The doctors… Won't be staying then?**

 **Sans: not if I have anything to say**

 **Foregone kid: but fate said they'd stay here!**

 **Sans: well, do I look like I could care less about fate wanting the doctors to all stay here?**

 **Foregone kid: not really…**

 **Sans: well then, if fate thinks it's keeping them here, it's got another thing coming!**

 **Foregone kid: well, good match… I guess I can only wish you luck… goodbye, sans and papyrus**

 **Sans: you know our names?!**

 **Foregone kid: yes… that went well… ha… ha…**

 **(turns to void-dust)**

 **(battle ends)**

 **Sans: Now… let's go get the doctors…**

 **(END OF PART EIGHT (CHAPTER 2 PART 1))**


	9. Chapter 2 part 2 (9) (title too long)

**GASTER – AN UNDERTALE FAN FICTION: CHAPTER 2: PART 2(9): Home not-so-sweet home.**

 **Narrator: sans and papyrus, having destroyed the Foregone kid, are now resuming their road trip to get to the void ruins. They are still taking sans' void-mobile, but it will still be a while before they'd be there…**

 **Gaster: the remote isn't responding. I haven't built it right. Well, that means there's more to do now then there was a while back. I now need to take apart the remote, rebuild it with the correct parts, and then tune it into the right frequency! This could be a while…**

 **Sans: you're joking, right?**

 **Papyrus: that's not his "joking" voice.**

 **Sans: I knew that, I was hoping he was just doing that to annoy us.**

 **W.D. Gaster: sorry boys, he wasn't doing that to annoy you… the remote is done for.**

 **Sans: why does this always happen to me?!**

 **Gaster: every person who enters the void has a year before they fully corrupt into every timeline. I am about 2 months in, and other Gaster is 3 months in. He could try soon to look into the timeline and make sure the machine isn't destroyed**

 **Sans: how long will it be until that's possible?**

 **W.D. Gaster: about another month. You need to be 4 months into the year cycle**

 **Sans: how long has Alphys been here?**

 **Gaster: she's been here 6 months, but doesn't have enough concentration to focus on seeing one timeline**

 **Sans: that's helpful**

 **(suddenly, pineapples)**

 **Sans: what?**

 **Papyrus: on earth?**

 **(loud popping)**

 **Sans: there goes the void-mobile.**

 **Papyrus: now how are we going to get to Gaster?!**

 **Sans: same way we normally do. Run for our lives.**

 **Papyrus: why run for our lives?**

 **Sans: look behind you…**

 **(papyrus turns around and sees massive hoard of void-monsters running at them)**

 **Papyrus: oh. Makes sense.**

 **Sans: stop talking and run!**

 **Gaster: the void is so corrupt; sometimes weird things will occur like the weird pineapples thing just now. Other times, it rains dogs. One time, it rained asgores.**

 **Sans: wait, what?**

 **W.D. Gaster: it's pretty funny when it's not in your way.**

 **Sans: well it's in our way!**

 **Gaster: we'd realised**

 **Papyrus: so, where's Alphys? Haven't heard from her in a while.**

 **Alphys: sorry, I was busy calculating the frequencies for the portal machine.**

 **Sans: didn't we know already that it's UT_198742213201x4dnofrisk24**

 **Alphys: no. That's the timeline code. After running that, you need to add the machine frequency on the end of the timeline code and program that into the remote. While the remote is still being turned on, I decided to work out the timeline code.**

 **Sans: fair enough.**

 **Papyrus: this place looks familiar…**

 **Sans: hang on, it's snowdin!**

 **Papyrus: the void-version of it at least…**

 **Sans: Gaster, are there sans and papyrus in this dimension?**

 **Gaster: no one I saw.**

 **Sans: there's our house!**

 **W.D. Gaster: you mean MY house!**

 **Sans: ours now. We own the legal deed.**

 **W.D. Gaster: and I own the legal right to be dead.**

 **Sans: but do you want to be?**

 **W.D. Gaster: wh-**

 **Gaster: no. He doesn't. Nor do me and Alphys**

 **Sans: he seemed to be about to say "why yes I do actually!"**

 **W.D. Gaster: I was just teasing Gaster, relax**

 **Gaster: ok, ok. I just got bored of waiting in this damn timeline to either go corrupt or be freed. Either way, it'd take an eternity.**

 **Sans: that's deep.**

 **(door creaking)**

 **Gaster: what was that?**

 **Sans: we started opening the door to our house.**

 **Papyrus: wow this place looks desolate.**

 **Sans: when'd you learn to use words like that pap?**

 **Papyrus: the brain-fix room. Must've overdone it.**

 **Sans: so why am I not super-smart?!**

 **Gaster: you never had an injury to repair.**

 **W.D. Gaster: it saw papyrus' brain and mended it until it couldn't do any more to help it.**

 **(suddenly, all the lights went out)**

 **Sans: bro? what's happening?!**

 **Papyrus: why should I know?! Where are you?!**

 **Sans: I don't know**

 **(suddenly, everything went quiet)**

 **(the lights came on)**

 **Sans: bro? what happened? and why are you purple-ish?**

 **Papyrus: bro? what happened? and why are you purple-ish?**

 **Void-Sans: what are you doing bro? why did you recolour yourself? Are you trying to torment me with the reminder that we will never be normal again and that we're stuck like this?**

 **Void-papyrus: are you?**

 **Sans: what are you talking about pap?**

 **Papyrus: sans? Is something wrong**

 **Void-Sans: you're not my papyrus**

 **Void-Papyrus: you're not my sans**

 **(SANS BATTLE START)**

 **Void-Papyrus: what have you done with my brother?!**

 **Sans: what is going on right now?!**

 **Void-Papyrus: ok. You won't tell me what you did with him. That's fine. We'll just have to do things my way until you do then.**

 **\- (MISS) -**

 **Void-Papyrus: how did I miss?!**

 **Gaster: I guess I was wrong about a void sans and papyrus existing. Either way sans, I'll protect you until I can break your 1HP lock.**

 **\- (X4 BULLSEYE) -**

 **Void-Papyrus lost 100HP**

 **Void-pap: ouch!**

 **Void-sans: (from the next room) Pap! Are you ok?!**

 **Void-Pap: Sans? Yeah. I'm ok. Where are you?**

 **Void-Sans: stuck with an imposter of you here**

 **Void-Pap: same trouble here.**

 **Sans: Papyrus?**

 **Pap: (from the next room) Sans?**

 **Sans: are you ok?**

 **Pap: yeah… I'm fine**

 **(explosion)**

 **Sans: what's going on?**

 **Pap: what do you mean?**

 **Sans: something just exploded!**

 **Pap: yeah. Don't worry about it…**

 **Sans: what was it?**

 **Pap: it was…**

 **Sans: was what?**

 **Pap: Void-you's head.**

 **Sans: so? Why should I care?**

 **Pap: I don't know.**

 **Sans: you just thought I'd be mad due to the fact you were blowing my head off.**

 **Pap: yeah.**

 **(explosion, blinding light)**

 **Pap: sans? You ok?**

 **Sans: yeah. Gaster blaster… Void-edition hit me with it…**

 **Pap: I thought you only had one health?!**

 **Sans: N… Not anymore.**

 **Pap: so, if your health isn't 0, what is it?**

 **Sans: (to Void-Pap) what does a sans say about his HP level?**

 **Void-Pap: why in all of the void should I know, I'm a void-pap!**

 **Sans: It… I… It's**

 **Pap: sans? You ok**

 **Sans: just recovering**

 **Sans: It's over 9000!**

 **(editor's note: sorry, had to put a meme there, this story was beginning to bore me)**

 **(blinding light, loud explosion)**

 **Pap: sans? Was that you or Void-you?**

 **Sans: me. He's dead now.**

 **(short pause)**

 **Sans: what happened to void-me then? He was blasting you a moment ago.**

 **Pap: then I blew his head o—**

 **(loud explosion)**

 **Sans: PAP!**

 **Pap: yeah… he tried again… I reflected it back on him…**

 **(gaster blaster appears on sans' side)**

 **Bang!**

 **Pap: there goes the wall…**

 **Sans: guess this place wasn't as 'home sweet home' as we'd hoped for**

 **Pap: more like home not-so-sweet home…**

 **END OF CHAPTER 2 PART 2 (9)**


	10. PART 2 CHAPTER 3 (10) SNOWED IN

**GASTER: AN UNDERTALE FAN FICTION: CHAPTER 2: PART 3: SNOWED IN**

 **Narrator: welcome back to Gaster! I'm sorry I've been gone so long, I was on holiday. Thank you for being so patient with me while I was gone. I got one or two more reviews while gone, both claiming they love the story!**

 **Last time, Sans and Papyrus had just arrived in snowdin to find themselves fighting their void-clones inside their void-house, which they nicknamed home not-so-sweet home.**

 **(loud crashing)**

 **Sans: what was that?!**

 **Pap: I don't know…**

 **(they look outside)**

 **Sans: aaaaaand… We're snowed in.**

 **Pap: gives a whole new meaning to snowdin, doesn't it?**

 **Sans: don't make jokes now**

 **Narrator: woah, sans being serious?! What have I been thinking while I was away?! Nah, this is before he's a jokester. Haven't really found him the jokester during handplates, so I'll implement his Joking stuff soon**

 **Pap: sorry.**

 **Sans: instead, it gives a whole new meaning to earthquake, it's an under the earth in the void quake**

 **Pap: what.**

 **Sans: don't tell me that didn't hit your funny bone!**

 **Pap: sans. Please.**

 **Narrator: told you it'd come eventually.**

 **Sans: I'm sorry. It's just pushing me down to the bone**

 **Pap: Sans!**

 **Sans: alright, I'll stop.**

 **Pap: thank you.**

 **Sans: so, what are we gonna do?**

 **W.D. Gaster: well. It seems you guys unbalanced the timeline when you killed your void-selves**

 **Sans: so why didn't it make a difference when we killed the goner kid?**

 **W.D. Gaster: he wasn't a vital part of the timeline. He only leaves it 10 out of 100 different timelines. So the void doesn't count him. One tenth of the time he's not here anyway. He acts more like a guardian**

 **Sans: so that's why he was trying to stop us. So that we can't destroy the timelines!**

 **Pap: so what happened to the 10 timelines in every 100 that he appears in?**

 **Sans: they're falling apart.**

 **W.D. Gaster: whereas your void-selves were bonded to this timeline. With their death, the timeline is thrown off. It can't reset and they're hardwired to it. When they died, the timelines future just died. It was rewritten. But that caused a problem in the main timeline. And there, your little snowfall happened.**

 **Sans: little?! You call this little?!**

 **W.D. Gaster: I've seen worse while I've been here.**

 **Sans: like what?!**

 **Gaster: a whole underground snow flood from one avalanche in snowdin.**

 **Sans: I'm gonna shut up now.**

 **Gaster: good. That'll help us focus on this remote.**

 **Sans: so, you're gonna be quiet for a bit then.**

 **Alphys: yes.**

 **Gaster: and we'd prefer if you were too.**

 **Sans: alright.**

 **Pap: guess it's time to start digging.**

 **(digging noises)**

 **?: *Growls***

 **Sans: what was that?!**

 **?: stop touching me**

 **Sans: who said that?**

 **?: the same person who you're currently pulling apart!**

 **Sans: you're the snow?!**

 **Snow: yes.**

 **Sans: just like the snowman from our timeline**

 **Snow: yes. That's what I was. Then the timeline fell apart.**

 **Sans: I've heard that story so many times. Please stop telling it.**

 **Snow: alright. Fine. (mumbling) everyone else gets to tell it but me… stupid people.**

 **Sans: uuuh… We'll be going**

 **Snow: going where? I'm in the way!**

 **Sans: oh yeah. Can you please move?**

 **Snow: no!**

 **Sans: why?**

 **Snow: you wouldn't let me tell my story!**

 **Sans: oh. So what now? Keep us here until we starve?**

 **Snow: better idea. Kill you on the spot. Quicker and quieter.**

 **Sans: (to papyrus) I'll guess the snow wasn't watching when we fought out void-selves**

 **Snow: I was actually. I've beaten them before.**

 **Sans: so how were they still alive?**

 **Snow: it's more a K.O type situation. 9/10 times, I win.**

 **Sans: alright, doesn't mean that we won't beat you.**

 **Snow: alright, guess that's a fair point.**

 **Papyrus: can I get a word in here?**

 **Sans and snow: No. we're arguing here. You can sit in the corner and look intelligent or something.**

 **Pap: aaaw!**

 **Snow: so. It's time I pound your face in!**

 **Sans: Not if I-**

 **(glitching noises)**

 **Sasn: waoh, waht hppaened?**

 **Ppyaurs: I dno't know!**

 **(Glitching noises)**

 **Sans: what happened there?**

 **Papyrus: I don't know**

 **W.D. Gaster: we're running out of time. We're all starting to corrupt and also, the timeline's falling apart.**

 **Sans: that's just great.**

 **(Battle start)**

 **Snow used squish!**

 **It did nothing.**

 **Sans: wow. That was terrible…**

 **Sans: it's time I just use my normal stuff.**

 **Sans uses gaster blaster!**

 **Snow is melted**

 **Snow: I guess now I'm a puddle.**

 **Sans: yes. You are**

 **Puddle: great. Just great. So, you win I guess.**

 **Sans: yes. That's what I was thinking.**

 **Puddle: goodbye.**

 **Sans: Gaster? Did killing the snow corrupt anything?**

 **Gaster: nothing new.**

 **W.D. Gaster: at least, according to our systems.**

 **Gaster: snow wasn't important to this timeline. He leaves it only a few times for each 100 timelines, otherwise he just sits down on that mountain and waits for visitors. You were the first.**

 **Sans: wow. That's sad.**

 **Papyrus: yes. That's very sad.**

 **Gaster: that's how he spends his time. What else can a pile of snow do?**

 **Sans: fair enough.**

 **Papyrus: moving on.**

 **(creaking door, crashing noise as it falls off)**

 **Sans: oops.**

 **Papyrus: it doesn't matter. All we need to do now is get into the void-ruins, get the doctors, make sure they finish their work, and when they do, we can finally get home.**

 **Sans: lets go.**

 **END OF PART 3**

 **Narrator: sorry this part was shorter than the others, I kind of rushed this one so that I could push something out for everyone who reads this. I literally wrote this over the past 2-3 hours while playing switch with a friend. Thanks for reading part 3, part 4 will be normal length of about 1000 words.**


	11. Chapter 2 part 4 (11): void-monster war!

**GASTER: AN UNDERTALE FAN FICTION: CHAPTER 2: PART 4: VOID-MONSTERS GALORE**

 **Sans: so, this is snowdin forest in the void**

 **Papyrus: what's snowdin forest?**

 **Sans: oh yeah. I took a proper look at the map while you were asleep and I was working with the laptop and the machine.**

 **Papyrus: so, where is it?**

 **Sans: it's the area between snowdin and the ruins door**

 **Papyrus: and it's there in our normal world.**

 **Sans: yes. You'll see it when we get home.**

 **Gaster: boys? How close are you?**

 **Sans: by Doggo's post.**

 **W.D. Gaster: good, nice and close**

 **Papyrus: who's doggo?**

 **Sans: one of the guards in snowdin. He sits in snowdin forest waiting for humans.**

 **Papyrus: what's a human**

 **Sans: the people who trapped the monsters in the underground and created the barrier.**

 **Papyrus: oh yeah.**

 **Sans: anyway, we need only one more, I wonder, Gaster, is there a place where the other 6 souls are stored?**

 **W.D. Gaster: king asgore's castle. Right at the end of the underground by the barrier**

 **Sans: ok. Maybe we'll head there before we leave. I wonder if the 6 souls contained there are alright?**

 **W.D. Gaster: actually, I could check the cameras from my void-laptop. When we head to either my house or my lab, I'll look.**

 **Sans: great.**

 **Papyrus: what's that massive purple door?**

 **Sans: that's the ruins door.**

 **Narrator: suddenly, papyrus notices the millions of void-creatures in front of the door.**

 **Sans: whoa.**

 **(loud roaring)**

 **Papyrus: what was that?**

 **Sans: she caught up.**

 **W.D. Gaster: who caught up?**

 **Sans: the momma.**

 **Papyrus: the what?!**

 **Sans: the momma. The one who's son's car I stole.**

 **Papyrus: oh yeah. Well done**

 **Sans: well, she's here to kill me now. That'll be a problem considering there are millions of void-monsters here with the same goal.**

 **Papyrus: right. Learned anything yet sans?!**

 **Sans: yeah, I'd guess it's to not steal salespeople's cars or their mothers will come to turn me to dust.**

 **Gaster: well, I'd guess you don't plan to do it any time soon.**

 **Sans: I thought you were going quiet!**

 **Gaster: did you or didn't you learn?**

 **Sans: yeah, I learned**

 **W.D. Gaster: good.**

 **Sans: so, what will we do then pap?**

 **Papyrus: I have an idea**

 **(10 minutes later)**

 **Sans: why do we look like this**

 **Papyrus: we are pretending to be void-Froggits!**

 **Sans: alright. Makes sense.**

 **Papyrus: croak**

 **Sans: meow**

 **Papyrus: meow?!**

 **Sans: yeah, haven't you heard them?**

 **Papyrus: oh, yes. You're right.**

 **Sans: meow**

 **Pap: oow! One of them bit me!**

 **Sans: you should get a Rabie shot**

 **Pap: darn.**

 **(battle start)**

 **Narrator: 20 void-monsters approach, you done messed up now guys!**

 **Sans: what happened?**

 **Pap: they listened to me screaming about getting bitten.**

 **Sans: well, we're dust.**

 ***sans hits void Froggit**

 **Narrator: the battle raged on, flashes bangs and explosions. Dust was in the air all over the place, hitting could be heard echoing through the air. Suddenly, a loud roar was heard…**

 **?: roar!**

 **Sans: she arrived…**

 **Narrator: with all the void-monsters turned to void-dust, the momma salesman had finally arrived, ready and waiting to finally turn sans to dust for revenge purposes**

 **Flashes could be seen everywhere, bangs could be heard, people could be seen complaining that they were being deafened (made unable to hear for any younger readers who don't know) and suddenly, an extremely loud roar!**

 **As the dust clears… are our heroes alright?**

 **Sans: *coughs. What happened?**

 **Papyrus: we won.**

 **Gaster: testing… testing… 1. 2. 3. Can you guys hear me? I can't hear myself.**

 **Sans: well. We made Gaster deaf. This is a problem**

 **(10 minutes later)**

 **Gaster: well, I can hear myself again.**

 **Sans: that's good. The doors won't open.**

 **Gaster: the key…**

 **W.D. Gaster: I thought I saw void-Toriel leaving for the castle the other day.**

 **Sans: so how did you guys get in?**

 **Gaster: the royal scientist has a key to everything.**

 **Sans: so, let us in!**

 **Gaster: the royal scientist also lost that key to the void-queen.**

 **Sans: wow. You guys really suck.**

 **Gaster: you guys have to find a way to the void-castle to get the key to the void-ruins**

 **Sans: aren't we all running out of time?**

 **Gaster: we are…**

 **(glitching noise)**

 **Nsas: os wath aer ew gingo ot od?**

 **Ppyarsu: onw hwta?**

 **Gtasre: ew atiw!**

 **(glitching noises)**

 **Sans: that was fun…**

 **Gaster: yeah… always is…**

 **Sans: so, now what?**

 **Papyrus: I guess we start heading over to the castle and hurry!**

 **Sans: if we can make it back to snowdin, I heard that the void-mobile is powered by Void-dust**

 **Papyrus: why void-dust**

 **Sans: I don't know, I guess monsters turn to dust a lot around here.**

 **Papyrus: well, let's start filling bags to power our void-mobile to the castle!**

 **(20 minutes later)**

 **Sans: all done!**

 **Narrator: our hero's return to snowdin, taking the long walk through snowdin forest. Let's see how they're holding up against the forest's hidden surprise for them…**

 **Sans: what's new around this forest? Nothing. I'd hope.**

 **(rustling in bushes nearby)**

 **Papyrus: what was that?**

 **Sans: I'm not sure.**

 **Gaster: you guys better check it out… just be careful. This realm isn't as forgiving of mistakes as ours**

 **Sans: what?**

 **Gaster: the monsters are a lot more vicious. More dangerous, have more intent to turn people to dust.**

 **Sans: fair enough. I'd guess that's an extremely good reason to try and be careful of these monsters.**

 **Papyrus: yeah, might not be a bad idea.**

 **W.D. Gaster: hang on, papyrus, I could have sworn you had some nice, sparing only personality**

 **Papyrus: yeah, so?**

 **Gaster: when I was there, you didn't have any nice personality, you were neutral, you didn't mind killing, you still tried to spare if you thought it'd make a difference.**

 **Papyrus: well, I guess I had a change of heart.**

 **Sans: it wasn't me!**

 **Gaster: now that, is extremely suspicious. I wasn't going to say it was you until you did that. Makes it sound like you did something to him and are trying to hide it now.**

 **Papyrus: no, he didn't do anything. I changed out of my own will.**

 **Gaster: what?!**

 **W.D. Gaster: so, my lessons trying to teach you that killing isn't too bad of a thing payed off?**

 **Papyrus: yes, sort of.**

 **Sans: guys, we're getting distracted**

 **Gaster: yes, sorry.**

 **Sans: hang on, when we were passing Doggo's shack, he wasn't there. Gaster, was he there for you?**

 **Gaster: yes, he was. Why?**

 **Sans: because the rustling in the bushes, is very much starting to worry me**

 **Gaster: and why is that?**

 **Sans: it's behind Doggo's shack. And he's still not here.**

 **Gaster: Stop. Looking.**

 **Papyrus: too late!**

 **Sans: well, that's great, isn't it?**

 **Gaster: why… Why papyrus?!**

 **Sans: seriously?!**

 **Papyrus: sorry, curiosity got the best of me.**

 **(rustling gets louder)**

 **Sans: don't be doggo, please don't be-**

 **Papyrus: hold on…**

 **Sans: yeah, hold on. Isn't doggo blind and weak?**

 **Gaster: nope. Here he's the total opposite. Perfect vision, never misses a shot and his attack level shows as ATK: 500**

 **Sans: well, we're dust.**

 **Papyrus: don't talk like that sans!**

 **Sans: what? We are and you know it.**

 **Papyrus: still, doesn't excuse such pessimism**

 **Sans: yes, it does. Papyrus, do you know what we've learned by doing all of this?!**

 **Papyrus: no, what have we learned that I don't seem to understand?**

 **Sans: there are multiple timelines, they can be reset.**

 **Papyrus: so?**

 **Sans: so that means, we never have a confirmed fate. Every time something good happens, something's just gonna reset it and we're all gonna forget it again.**

 **Papyrus: so, we could lose Gaster!?**

 **Sans: and forget all of this. Yes.**

 **Papyrus: no. no, no, no, no, no…**

 **Sans: yes. yes, yes, yes, yes, yes…**

 **Gaster: will you two stop and focus on the doggo problem**

 **(loud roaring)**

 **Papyrus: is that the momma salesman again?**

 **W.D. Gaster: No… Waaaaaaaaaaaay worse…**

 **Sans: doggo.**

 **Gaster: yup…**

 **Sans: papyrus. Run!**

 **END OF CHAPTER 2 PART 4 (11)**

 **Narrator: hey guys! It's me, the narrator/writer. Is this a little better than the last one? It's back to normal length and I even found a way to keep the chapter going a little longer to make it reach the mini-chapter target I'd originally set for this 2** **nd** **part to Gaster. As usual, thank you for reading, if you liked, please do click those little buttons that say you do, if you have any ideas for how to shape the rest of the book, please, do share. Thank you so much for reading. And I. The great narrator! Shall see you later…** **?**


	12. CHAPTER ONE REWRITE - 500 VIEW SPECIAL

**Gaster – an undertale fan fiction – chapter one – the 500 views remake**

 **Hey guys, it's me. I just wanted to celebrate 500 views with a re-write of chapter one to my modern standards of gaster.**

 **This will only be the first part, to re-write a 4666-word story to be about 8000 words will drive me insane.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Gaster – an undertale fan fiction – chapter one – part one – the experiment (version 2)**

 **Voice 1: dark, darker, yet darker. The darkness forever grows Proton readings negative. This next experiment, will be very, very, interesting. What do you two think?**

 **Voice 2: let's find out the results Dr Gaster!**

 **Voice 3: Sans is right! Now we can finally discover what happens when you (REDACTED TO PROTECT GASTER – DON'T SUE HIM)**

 **Sans: so, why are we doing this again?**

 **Dr Gaster: we're doing this because I wanted to test something. Just like when I created you two.**

 **Sans: why did you create us?**

 **Dr Gaster: I was part of a research team. We're trapped behind a magical force that keeps us here. You've been outside? Haven't you?**

 **Sans: yeah. You took us to meet asgore. First time we went out.**

 **Dr Gaster: so, you remember the barrier.**

 **Sans: yes. Papyrus? Do you remember it?**

 **Papyrus: yes. I do.**

 **Dr Gaster: well, this barrier can only be broken with 7 human souls.**

 **Sans: yeah, and?**

 **Dr Gaster: my research team had the job of creating "fake" souls**

 **Sans: we were the fake monsters.**

 **Dr Gaster: exactly. If we could make fake monsters, we could make fake humans.**

 **Sans: so, why the experiment then?**

 **Dr Gaster: one of my assistants went missing. The one working on the humans.**

 **Sans: you think this will help find them?**

 **Dr Gaster: no. It WILL find them.**

 **Sans: so, you know where they went then?**

 **Dr Gaster: sort of, but I don't quite know how to get to them, this is kind of like a trial run.**

 **Sans: so, why are we helping?**

 **Dr Gaster: just so that I have people to turn valves, flick switches and push buttons.**

 **Papyrus: fair enough. Sans is right though!**

 **Sans: about what?**

 **Papyrus: about the fact that we need to see what happens when you (REDACTED)**

 **Sans: you said that already!**

 **Papyrus: the conversation moved on. I said it to move it back on track.**

 **Sans: fair enough**

 **Dr Gaster: fine then. You guys are quite enthusiastic today. Papyrus? Do you want to flip the switch?**

 **Papyrus: yes sir Dr Gaster!**

 **(to sans) I told you he'd warm up to us one day**

 **Sans: (in response) stop rubbing it in.**

 **Papyrus flicked the lever, and machines started whirring at full speed all around him, the noise became quite unbearable.**

 **Dr Gaster: ear protectors on everyone!**

 **They all put their ear protectors on and suddenly the noise was bearable.**

 **Dr Gaster: now then. Sans, push the button!**

 **Sans pushed the button. The machines got louder and a blinding flash of light appeared around them.**

 **Dr Gaster: and it's working. Sans, papyrus, you can shut it down no-**

 **There was a massive explosion. Sans and papyrus were thrown back.**

 **Sans and papyrus: Dr Gaster!**

 **Suddenly, the machine started to combust (explode). A piece of metal flew and hit sans and papyrus square in the faces.**

 **They were knocked out on impact.**

 **(ONE HOUR LATER…)**

 **Sans: ouch… my head… what happened?**

 **Narrator: hi, I'm the narrator. I've had little to say so far so I haven't yet. Now I can explain that this feeling in real life, can be called a hangover. It's when you get too drunk and can't remember anything. It's bad for your health and I know kids read this, now I don't want to sound like I'm being paid to say this, but don't start drinking alcohol in your future kids. It is really bad for you.**

 **Papyrus: I… can't remember?**

 **Then, they both saw Gaster's lab coat and remembered.**

 **Together: Dr Gaster!**

 **Suddenly, the machine exploded again. A few more parts blew off and again, hit sans and papyrus. They went down. It was another hour before they were up again.**

 **Papyrus: what… happened that time?**

 **Sans: the machine tried the failsafe me and Gaster designed for it. It was to reopen the gateway at any costs. As it powered on, one of the circuits blew up and caused the machine to start exploding again.**

 **Papyrus: so, where do you think he ended up?**

 **Sans: remember what he said? He was pinpointing a friend's location so that they could finish the freedom system for monsters without waiting for a 7** **th** **human to fall. According to the laptop that was somehow, miraculously, not destroyed during that, the machine was also a portal. Wherever this friend turned up on the map, once I pressed that button, a portal would open to let Gaster through.**

 **Papyrus: so what happened?**

 **Sans: the portal destabilised**

 **Papyrus: what?**

 **Sans: couldn't hold itself together and destroyed itself. Taking the machine with it.**

 **Papyrus: ok. Makes sense. So, any idea where they were?**

 **Sans: the logs claim the pinpoint locked this friend in the void.**

 **Papyrus: the void?**

 **Sans: a corrupt timeline. It reset and no one was in their reset position and they all got corrupted. Thereby, the void was born. A place for all the mistakes to go.**

 **Papyrus: doesn't sound like a nice place.**

 **Sans: wanna add to that? Guess what? Anyone who went there was never heard from again.**

 **Papyrus: you don't mean they…?**

 **Sans: yes. They died. Or as Gaster believed, they were merely corrupted by staying there too long. Although, in theory, people in the void can see and hear into all timelines, so Gaster, if you can hear me right now, we're coming. We will get you out.**

 **Papyrus: so, now what?**

 **Sans: Gaster taught me how to drive a while back. We'll need to find a place to work on this machine. The wiring in this place is unsafe now that it's exposed. It could catch fires, release sparks or explode things. We can't live here to work on the machine.**

 **Papyrus: so, where shall we go then?**

 **Sans: as I say, Gaster taught me to drive. We'll drive around and find a house.**

 **It took them a month, but as they progressed through the underground, they passed the relatively short waterfall. As they passed, they got lucky that undyne (who they didn't know so they weren't worried about) was on vacation with asgore up in new home. They kept on driving until they reached snowdin. A lovely little town with a house on sale. It was perfect.**

 **Sans: this looks just fine.**

 **Papyrus: I couldn't agree more brother. We'll take it. How much for i-**

 **Suddenly, as if out of nowhere, a boulder fell from the ceiling and hit papyrus on the head. It took a few hours, but in a panic, sans bought the house and took papyrus inside to start a heal. It didn't** ** _quite_** **work, but, he couldn't notice it if he tried.**

 **Sans: you ok pap?**

 **Papyrus: yeah, I'm fine.**

 **Sans: perfect. While you were knocked out, I bought the house and discovered a lab behind it. Took the machine behind while I waited for you to wake up. Started working out the blueprints. Remember that time with the spaghetti? That was written in wingdings. So were the blueprints. Now I'm glad that Gaster began warming up to us when he did.**

 **Papyrus: (to Gaster) be safe. We will get you out. (to sans) oh yeah, what are wingdings?**

 **END OF THE PART ONE VERSION TWO**

 **Hey guys. I'm back. I hope you liked the re-write of the first part of Gaster – chapter one. I decided to take a short break from Gaster to re-write this so that I could celebrate 500 consistent viewers. Yes, my settings are made so that they keep track of viewers and only log them if they come back at least once to see if a new chapter had come out. Thank you. You people keep coming back. I really, genuinely, can't thank you enough. Finally, I can happily say that my efforts paid off. I'm hoping to push out a new chapter with this one, but it's not done yet. Give me about 10 minutes after this chapter is out to finish it. After that, it'll be up to half an hour to process. Thank you all again. I need to return to writing chapter 2. Bye.**


	13. GASTER PART 12 the neverending journey

**GASTER: AN UNDERTALE FAN FICTION: CHAPTER 2: PART 5 (12): THE NEVER-ENDING JOURNEY**

 **Narrator: sans and papyrus have just discovered that the only way to save the doctors is to get the ruins key from the queen, Toriel. She destroyed all of the doctor's royal scientist keys and now has the only way to unlock the ruins door. Can sans and papyrus get the ruins key before it's too late? Has doggo got something to do with this or will I just forget he was meant to exist? Find out now.**

 **Sans: papyrus, run!**

 **Pap: why?**

 **Sans: that's doggo, usually harmless. So's monster kid, but see his version, the goner kid. Now tell me that you don't have any concerns about doggo V2.**

 **Papyrus: yeah, I don't really care.**

 **Gaster: there's a certain arrogance in you papyrus. I don't know where it came from, but I don't like it.**

 **Alphys (whispering to Gaster) remember, it's not his fault. It's likely the determination we injected to them to test if fake monsters could handle determination better than us. There was a higher dose in sans, but it acted weirder in papyrus.**

 **Sans and pap: wait, what!?**

 **Gaster: oh, that was still on…**

 **Alphys: whoops.**

 **W.D. Gaster: did you guys tell them about the DT?**

 **Gaster: (in a lying voice) noo?**

 **Papyrus: aren't we forgetting something?**

 **(mysterious figure jumps out at papyrus)**

 **Sans: so, this is doggo**

 **Sans attacked him with everything he had. Throwing punches, Gaster blasters, bones, anything that was available to him he was throwing to make himself feared by the new enemy. Meanwhile, papyrus was working out what to do with himself.**

 **Sans: papyrus, I could use some help here!**

 **Papyrus: I'm thinking sans!**

 **Gaster, Alphys, sans. W.D. Gaster together: that's a dangerous thing…**

 **Papyrus: really?!**

 **Suddenly, doggo V2 attacked at papyrus and sans blocked it.**

 **Sans: aaah! That hurt! I don't think those claws are normal claws…**

 **Papyrus: sans!**

 **Papyrus suddenly blasted out with rage. It was slightly unexpected but suddenly, he exploded and there he was, backed by orange gaster blasters and a ton of bones. A blinding flash of light and void-doggo was no more.**

 **Sans: well. That was… interesting?**

 **Papyrus: what… was… tha-**

 **Narrator: papyrus collapsed**

 **Gaster: he overloaded his power-meter**

 **Sans: what?**

 **W.D. Gaster: he had a power-meter. You do too. They show how much magic you have left. When it hits 0, you pass out to sustain your body.**

 **Sans: and the fact that he just found gaster-blasters and overloaded.**

 **Alphys: pretty much.**

 **Sans: so, how long will he be out?**

 **Gaster: should only be a few minutes**

 **(two hours later…)**

 **Sans: yeah, he's still not up.**

 **(three weeks later…)**

 **Papyrus: what happened?**

 **Gaster: he must have a longer recovery time**

 **Sans: well, we're running out of time…**

 **(glitching noises)**

 **Nsas: otn gi!naa**

 **Atsreg: utsj aiwt.**

 **(glitching noises)**

 **Sans: ok. These are going to start getting more frequent as the year deadline nears its close.**

 **Gaster: aren't you guys forgetting something?**

 **Sans: oh yeah! The key! Papyrus, get in the void-mobile!**

 **(engine starting)**

 **Gaster: be back soon. The deadline is November!**

 **Sans: what does that mean?**

 **Gaster: you'll see!**

 **Author: for the record, the November deadline, is actually a deadline. By November 2017, I want to be able to close this chapter off. There will hopefully be a chapter 3 to close off the story and/or continue it.**

 **Sans: so, there's some sort of deadline that I hadn't been informed of that lasts at a time I have no idea what you're talking about when you say.**

 **Gaster: others will know what I'm talking about**

 **Papyrus: let's just keep moving and stop questioning.**

 **Sans: alright**

 **(three weeks later)**

 **Gaster: you've reached waterfall. You remember this place? It's where you came in. I don't have a house this time, so don't expect hospitality when you reach that corridor.**

 **Sans: alright, why don't you have a house?**

 **W.D. Gaster: it only re-creates their worlds when they want them re-created**

 **Sans: and you didn't?**

 **Alphys: I did. The others didn't plan to stay, nor did I until I started to realise I'd be here a while.**

 **Sans: alright, so, where did you live?**

 **Alphys: same lab. Siblings, remember?**

 **Sans: oh yeah.**

 **Narrator: they continued to drive until they reached where the goner kid would usually stand. They stopped for a moment.**

 **Sans: why did we stop?**

 **Papyrus: I'm not sure, the car just did. No life left in it.**

 **Sans: woah, what's that?**

 **Papyrus: what's what?**

 **Sans: that (points to it)**

 **Narrator: the two of them had spotted some sort of black hole. It wasn't tearing the world apart, but it was there. They started to try to work out why.**

 **Sans: this is where that nightmare, the goner kid, should have been standing. That's how he saw us the first time. We were so nearby, in fact, this was where he was when we found him waiting for us.**

 **Papyrus: which explains why we didn't see the black hole on the way to the ruins, it hadn't formed yet**

 **Gaster: it only formed when the void tried to call his existence to that spot and it didn't load**

 **Sans: we'd better leave it alone…**

 **W.D. Gaster: I just get a feeling it'll be a problem later…**

 **Sans: let's just worry about finding some dust to finish the journey.**

 **Gaster: try the two houses that are about 4 rooms ahead. Should be uninhabited**

 **Narrator: the houses I refer to are Napstablook and Mettaton's houses.**

 **Sans: okay. Let's go.**

 **Papyrus: what do they look like?**

 **Gaster: two people back-to-back sloping downward as if they're depressed.**

 **Sans: sounds lovely.**

 **W.D. Gaster: they're blue and pink respectively.**

 **Sans; ok. How far down?**

 **Gaster: 4 rooms. I said that already.**

 **Sans: ok then. Let's go papyrus!**

 **They continued to go towards the houses that Gaster had sent them to. They arrived twenty minutes later.**

 **Sans: here we are.**

 **Papyrus: these look abandoned**

 **The houses looked true to their nature. Depressing. The paint was fading and tearing, there were cracks everywhere and the windows were shattered. Bits of glass beneath them. Inside wasn't much better. A can fire in the blue, an ant colony in the pink. Rusty floorboards in both, destroyed beds, the blue had a computer fire, the pink had a pile of soggy books and the two both looked as if there had been a tsunami (a massive flood that comes up onto land due to upset water) and it had only hit the houses. Still, it was a better place to stop and rest than on the floor where any monster could see them and turn them to dust in their sleep. They went into the pink and piled the mattress onto the floorboards before tucking up deeper into their own clothes, and sleeping. And with that, it's getting late, I should be going to bed myself, and this story has taken a good enough turn to end this part here. I, the great narrator! (this joke will get old soon…) will see you later…**

 **END OF CHAPTER 2 PART 5**


	14. Chapter 2 part 6 - metta-madness

**GASTER – AN UNDERTALE FAN FICTION CHAPTER 2 – PART 6 – METTA-MADNESS**

 **Hey guys, I'm back. It's not been too long since I uploaded part 5. It'll be a decent while since by the time I've uploaded this. Don't worry, I'll be getting a lot more spare time over the next few weeks. I will also have one or two holdback days where I won't be able to write anything. By the end of next week (deadline: 8** **th** **of October) I want to have this chapter out.**

 **Where we last left off: sans and papyrus have just found a place to sleep for the night in order to get some rest. They were starting to tire which meant they wouldn't be at full energy to get the key from Toriel. Let's see where they lead themselves now…**

 **Sans: morning pap.**

 **Papyrus: sleep well?**

 **Sans: yeah. So, shall we get moving? Whatever November is, it's closing in.**

 **Papyrus: yeah.**

 **They returned to the car. Or at least, where the car WAS. It was gone.**

 **Sans: where's the car?**

 **?: car? Oh, you mean that old rust bucket. Don't worry about it. You'll see it soon enough. And it'll look absolutely BEAUTIFUL.**

 **Sans: who are you?**

 **?: my name. How don't you know my name? I'm the biggest void-star around!**

 **Sans: yeah, we haven't been in the void for long.**

 **?: oh, you're new. Let me introduce myself. I, am Mettaton. Pleasure to make your acquaintance.**

 **Sans: lovely to meet you Mettaton.**

 **Mettaton: so, why are you here? Same reason as us? Or are you here for something?**

 **Sans: we're here to get a friend out. Can you help us?**

 **Mettaton: I'll help you. But only if you promise me one thing.**

 **Sans: what's that?**

 **Mettaton: take me with you.**

 **Narrator: I've been demoted. My job now is to be the actual writers voice from within this story. I've turned this part into the origin of mettaton in this timeline while continuing the story. We'll just say that's where he came from. I can't be bothered to stick to the game lore. Since when did this story care about official game accuracy?**

 **Sans: hold on a second. (to Gaster) Gaster? Should we take Mettaton here with us?**

 **Gaster: sure, why not?**

 **Alphys: I know someone who's cousin went missing. Their name was also mettaton.**

 **Mettaton: I have a cousin. His name is Napstablook.**

 **Alphys: oh my god. You're mettaton. THE mettaton!**

 **Mettaton: oh, so you're the three doctors, the ones who caused all the commotion within the void.**

 **Sans: and us?**

 **Mettaton: you're the two troublemakers. The ones destroying void-monsters to get the doctors out.**

 **Sans: sounds like us. So, you said our car was taken to become more beautiful?**

 **Mettaton: follow me.**

 **Mettaton lead them back to his house, behind it was a garage. Within that garage, was their car.**

 **Sans: well, that's convenient.**

 **Papyrus: I know, right?**

 **Gaster: so, are you guys, going to get the key? Or, just keep talking?**

 **Sans: I've got the message. We're going**

 **Mettaton: don't forget me!**

 **Sans: get in the back seat**

 **Mettaton: can we have an MTT radio station?**

 **Sans: we have a radio?**

 **Mettaton: you do now…**

 **Sans: alright then…**

 **Sans and papyrus got in the front. Mettaton climbed into the back.**

 **Mettaton: tune it in to 89.5! Mettacapital FM**

 **They tuned it in to the station and some cool music blared out. It sounded like… it sounded familiar… they knew it from somewhere, déjà vu, but instead, the songs sounded slightly different. Looking them up online brought them these links**

 **Narrator: FYI, these links are to the music I play on repeat while writing this story. Keeps me focused on the purpose –**

watch?v=kf692zBUOac

watch?v=68wk6m05ojw

watch?v=AB8o_VdvFpk

watch?v=Xg2eYFNSPBU

watch?v=dkbHvJF9cFw

 **Sans: wow. This music is familiar. Yet different. I feel like this is déjà vu gone wrong.**

 **Papyrus: I know… I just can't work out what it is!**

 **Sans: doesn't matter.**

 **They continued driving for a while. They reached hotland**

 **Sans: old home… sweet… old home?**

 **Papyrus: whoa… what's happened to this place?**

 **Gaster: I never belonged here, the void, being as old as it is, my lab crumbled with no one to take care of it.**

 **Sans: fair enough**

 **Papyrus: so, let's just keep going**

 **They drove on past the lab. They continued on until they reached the end of hotland. MTT resort.**

 **Sans: where are we?**

 **Mettaton: this is my newer house; I call it Mettaton Resort!**

 **Sans: Mettaton resort?**

 **Mettaton: yeah, I'm a popular tv star in the void-underground**

 **Sans: fair enough.**

 **They carried on past MTT resort until they reached the core**

 **Gaster: this boys, is the core. It's my handiwork. It's actually from our world. It somehow stayed together without its creator being there.**

 **Sans: so, how do we get past it?**

 **Gaster: just take the elevator up.**

 **Papyrus: alright.**

 **They carried on and took the elevator up to the top floor, right outside the room that Mettaton would end up using to fight the human (if I decide they fall in the first place)**

 **Mettaton: oh, I like this room**

 **They walked through the room up to where the elevator was and took it to new home**

 **Sans: whoa, this place just looks depressing, void or not.**

 **Papyrus: yeah, does this place actually exist?**

 **Gaster: yeah, slightly less depressing in the way that it isn't quite destroyed in our timeline.**

 **Sans: fair enough.**

 **They approached the castle. Suddenly, they saw something horrifying, the wouldn't have expected to see this if they'd visited the normal castle first, but they had no clue what to expect. They saw asgore, king of monsters, with his wife, laying down together… eating the 6** **th** **human.**

 **END OF PART 6 OF CHAPTER 2**

 **Hey guys! It's me again! I just wanted to bring a few points up at the end of this chapter. Every 100 views as of now (500), I will be re-writing a chapter to the modern standards of the time, e.g. my chapter one part 1 500 view special. As well as this, I will be trying to close off the chapter in the next part. Then I'll take a break, print this out for myself, staple it together and then print another copy to staple to my spare copy of chapter 1 until I have a complete story. I will see you in the exciting conclusion to GASTER – AN UNDERTALE FAN FICTION CHAPTER 2**


	15. Chapter 2 part 7 - bonebreak

**GASTER – AN UNDERTALE FAN FICTION – CHAPTER 2 – PART 7 – BONEBREAK – THE EXCITING CONCLUSION TO CHAPTER 2**

 **Hey guys, another note from me. Just so you know, I am so happy to finally call a chapter bonebreak. I've tried to call the past 4 chapters bonebreak but the story just hasn't played along with me for it. Having to write at least 1000 words each time makes me improvise the original story plan and swap out some parts that I'd hoped early into writing would make it. They usually don't. The title of bonebreak was to be saved for this special chapter. The one where they'd face off against toriel herself and take the keys (hopefully) to bring back to the doctors and leave. Then I had the minor setback as about 400 words into this chapter, my usb stick went missing. The most recent backup was at about this point.**

 **This will not be counted in the final word total.**

 **Enjoy the conclusion I've been trying to write for the past month! (not that I don't enjoy writing gaster)**

 **GASTER – AN UNDERTALE FAN FICTION – CHAPTER 2 – PART 7 – BONEBREAK – THE EXCITING CONCLUSION OF CHAPTER 2**

 **Narrator: where we left off, sans and papyrus, with their new friend mettaton had just seen something mentally scarring**

 **Gaster: I should have warned you, the king and queen here, are a decent bit crueller than the ones I was going to take you to meet after the experiment**

 **Sans: alright. I'll believe you and won't let this change my opinion of the version of them I haven't met yet.**

 **They went inside.**

 **Sans: *clears throat* your majesties; my name is sans. I'm new here and my friend is trapped in your home oh great queen**

 **Toriel: (flattered) well sans, it's a pleasure to meet you. What are your friend's names?**

 **Sans: my father, W.D. Gaster (I know you'll all be triggered by that if you don't think that's who he is but in my story he created them so, father.) his other-timeline version named Gaster, and his sister named alphys (again, trigger, I wanted her to fit into my story)**

 **Toriel: did you… just say… Gaster?**

 **Sans: yeah. Gaster**

 **Little did the poor, naïve skeleton know, toriel didn't like gaster in this realm.**

 **Toriel: though still a pleasure to meet you, I'm afraid I can't let your friends leave. They belong here**

 **Sans: what?**

 **Toriel leads sans into another room. It shows a big notepad full of weird text**

 **Sans: what is this?**

 **Toriel: it's the timeline. In code.**

 **Sans: what?**

 **(outside the computer)**

 **?: Whoa, what's happened to my computer?**

 **Sans: who's that?**

 **Toriel: a person named the player.**

 **Sans: who's the player?**

 **Toriel: someone who controls this world. Will inhabit one person in a timeline and play through the game as them. Our timeline is the one he uses**

 **Sans: the void?**

 **Toriel: oh yeah, you don't know.**

 **Sans: know what?**

 **Toriel: your timeline. Was the void. Everyone here came from that timeline. The reset re-created the timeline and corrupted it at the same time.**

 **Sans: whoa, that's deep**

 **Toriel: but the code defines the doctor's as stuck in the void with us. If you change it, you could corrupt everything**

 **Sans: that's deep. Can we at least see our friends?**

 **(tv screen blares on)**

 **Gaster: what the heck?**

 **Sans: gaster?! Can you see us?! Can you hear us?!**

 **Gaster: I can hear you, but not see you.**

 **Sans: damn. We're working on it. Ok?**

 **Gaster: yeah. By the way, toriel may show you the timeline thing, it's mainly harmless so long as the player doesn't enter the void or run into me. Read out the value labelled FUN for me**

 **Sans: 65**

 **Gaster: so long as it doesn't land on 66, I'm fine. Now just say the following things: space, Gaster = true, GasterFun = 66, GasterAppearFun = 66.1**

 **Sans: okily dokily!**

 **Sans repeated everything gaster had said and the timeline would allow him to return without corruption. His followers would not appear unless he disappeared again, or the player passed him before Gaster got out.**

 **Sans: now can we let our friends out?**

 **Gaster: yeah tori, they've taken every safeguard online to allow me back.**

 **Toriel: but what about the other you?**

 **W.D. Gaster: he'll be shot back into his timeline**

 **Toriel: but if he's not?**

 **W.D. Gaster: the worlds will collapse down on itself.**

 **Toriel: then we can't allow travel!**

 **Sans: come on. Please?**

 **Toriel: no. your starting to annoy me.**

 **Sans: please**

 **Pap: please**

 **Toriel: now you're pushing my limits**

 **W.D. Gaster: boys. Stop.**

 **Sans: please please please please?**

 **Toriel: I will shut you up. Force or no force.**

 **Sans: please?**

 **Toriel: fine. Force it is.**

 **(begin playing toriel theme (heartbreak) in background)**

 **Editor note: I know that a bracket inside a bracket is grammatically incorrect, I just needed to do it. Makes life useful.**

 **Sans: uuuh…**

 **W.D. Gaster: I warned you…**

 **Hands appeared out of thin air. They started shooting fireballs at sans and papyrus. Papyrus dodged. Sans was too busy conversating with gaster to notice and was hit.**

 **(loud snapping sound)**

 **Sans: ouch! Ah damn! I can't feel my right rib!**

 **Toriel: give up?**

 **Sans: noope!**

 **The battle raged on for hours. Bones broke, goats screamed, and it ended with sans in a pile on the floor**

 **Sans: damn. That hurt.**

 **Toriel: *huff* do… you… give up? *huff***

 **Sans: ne…nev…ver**

 **Toriel: what about you, orange one?**

 **Papyrus: I've just been watching (sips his drink and eats some more popcorn)**

 **Toriel: well, now it's your chance to join in!**

 **She hurled a fireball at papyrus. Sans jumped in the way.**

 **SANS HP: 1/∞**

 **Papyrus: sans, no!**

 **Sans: finish… finish the battle. I'll go hide in a corner.**

 **Sans rolled off to heal. Papyrus continued where sans had failed. The tune megalotrousle began playing (one of my tunes, remix of sans and papyrus theme)**

 **Papyrus: sans. I will finish this battle, before you turn to dust protecting me. I'm done acting like that one person who always has to try and befriend the enemy. Toriel, prepare to meet your demise.**

 **Gaster blasters appeared everywhere, bones joined them. Toriel looked over.**

 **Toriel: damn.**

 **The flash was blinding and the hit noise was deafening.**

 **Toriel was a pile of dust, keys and robes on the floor. Papyrus ran over to make sure sans was alright.**

 **Papyrus: sans! Are you alright?**

 **Narrator: that's what I said!**

 **Papyrus: don't care.**

 **Editor's note: and logic just left. The narrator and the skeletons can talk now. Where am I taking this?**

 **Sans: I'm fine… you were… brilliant.**

 **Papyrus: thank you sans.**

 **Sans: and so was I. Let me rest for a bit and we'll leave.**

 **The two skeletons rested for a bit. Asgore, for some reason didn't come to help Toriel, the two skeletons later discovered a void-human had fallen and Asgore was preparing as the monsters led them right to him.**

 **(A FEW HOURS LATER)**

 **SANS HP: ∞/∞**

 **Sans: let's get gaster.**

 **They started heading back on a journey that would take them months. The void was crumbling around them and the corruption was getting stronger.**

 **Sans: we're running out of time**

 **Pyrsupa: I nwo!k**

 **Snsa: tsi akb!c**

 **Papyrus: I think it's over**

 **Sans: great. To the void-mobile 2.0!**

 **They departed. Their journey was perilous, but that, is a story for another time (I might make it)**

 **(1 YEAR LATER)**

 **Snsa: wre'e kab!c**

 **Trgsae: raet.g dolh n.o**

 **Sans: we're ready. Do you have the timeline-portal-opener-thingy?**

 **Gaster: yeah.**

 **They unlocked the door. It flew open and out ran the doctors**

 **Alphys: great work guys!**

 **Sans: so, that's what you look like when you're not a disembodied voice**

 **Alphys: yeah, we'll get properly introduced once we're out of here!**

 **The journey continued. They made it back to waterfall.**

 **The portal mechanism was destroyed.**

 **Gaster: give us a few hours!**

 **The hours went by fast. The portal was working again. The timeline portal fell open. Once the portal was open, they sent Gaster through to make sure it was the one they left. He came back out.**

 **Gaster: it's my timeline. The one I disappeared from to appear in yours.**

 **Sans: keep trying**

 **A few more hours passed. Corruptions didn't quite help the repair process as they just kept interfering with ability to talk, work and fix. The portal opened again.**

 **Gaster: I'll be back.**

 **A few hours passed. He didn't return. They planned a search party. They decided not to go. They waited a few more hours. He still didn't return. Sans went through to find he was celebrating. They were home.**

 **Sans: Gaster! How could you forget to come get us!?**

 **Gaster: sorry boys. Got held up getting excited. The portal works!**

 **Sans: we'd guessed. I'll guess we can come through?**

 **Gaster: unless you'd rather stay in the void. The portal is only open for another 2 minutes!**

 **Sans: okily dokily!**

 **He pulled out of the portal to tell the others.**

 **Sans: guys! Go through! He's been busy celebrating because we're home!**

 **They all ran through the portal to join other gaster. Interestingly, he didn't disappear.**

 **Gaster: why am I still here?**

 **W.D. Gaster: you're bonded to this timeline now. There's two of me here as of this moment.**

 **Gaster quickly warped away.**

 **Sans: where'd he go?**

 **W.D. Gaster: likely went to change the code to allow two Gasters to exist in one timeline.**

 **Meanwhile, at the castle:**

 **Gaster: asgore! Toriel! Good to see you! We'll catch up in a bit, just gotta go change something**

 **He quickly added the 2 gaster code.**

 **Gaster: I'll be back with the others later! Bye!**

 **He ran back to his house to find the others all enjoying the celebration he'd just left.**

 **Gaster: seriously?**

 **Sans: you did leave us sitting in the void for multiple hours while you had yours… you still owe us some party time!**

 **Gaster: yay…**

 **The hours went by fast for everyone. Except gaster who was left waiting**

 **Sans: gaster, get over here!**

 **Gaster: jeez, it's taken long enough!**

 **The party ended and they got in gaster's van that sans and papyrus had left outside. They drove off to the castle and there, dinner was had. Royals were met and void timeline problems were explained. The two gasters split into their two new jobs they'd assigned. One would watch the skele-bros and the other would watch the rebuilding of the lab with alphys. But that's a story for another day (chapter 3)**

 **Gaster: we hope you enjoyed chapter 2**

 **Sans: it's taken a while in the making**

 **Papyrus: leave your reviews for any changes you'd like for chapter 3**

 **Alphys: in a week or so, chapter 3 will likely start development**

 **Narrator: unless I feel like making it earlier**

 **Gaster: thank you again for reading chapter 2**

 **Sans: and we**

 **Papyrus: will see you**

 **Gasters: in the next chapter of…**

 **All: Gaster – an undertale fan fiction!**

 **Editor's note:**

 **Thank you guys all for reading my fan fiction through chapters one and two. A third will be set in production as soon as I feel I've had a long enough break. It means a lot to have as many views, likes, favourites and even a few positive reviews to keep me going. Writing this story has helped me through a tough time by giving me a happy place to sit in and think. So thank you, every single person who reads my message here. I thank you all from the bottom of my heart. From every single part of it.**

 **I'll see you guys in chapter 3 (or sooner hint: this refers to a 2** **nd** **fanfiction I've been planning out and may go into the works during the next few days)**

 **Jbg0801**


	16. an explanation

readers of gaster and bendy:  
I am so sorry for the delay in the production of gaster and bendy. I lost the drive making them while transfering to a new machine.  
this machine would boot faster, stay on better and move better, allowing me to work on the two much easier.  
word also opened faster. My laptop I was working on could take up to two minutes to open a WORD DOCUMENT.  
once it was bigger, that was understandable.  
I recovered some of the drive, but bendy and gaster are now a bit behind.  
I hope to have a new chapter of bendy out shortly.  
gaster may take longer due to full chapter sizes having to be the same as the 7 parts they're made of.  
7000+ words to each chapter of gaster I make.  
yeah. Now you see why.  
thanks for all of your understanding guys. I've had no angry emails asking where the next parts are.  
writing these stories has helped me through a tough time. I thank you for this, from the bottom of my heart.  
Joshua  
jbg0801.


	17. We need to talk

Readers.

I think I might have to discontinue these stories until further notice.

I will try to publish new chapters soon. (I hope)

but a lot is coming my way at the moment. It'll be hard to keep writing.

stick with me.

Joshua (jbg0801)


	18. Return

I'm back. A few things were getting in the way of writing chapters for the fanfictions, but after about 2 months of silence, and a week of writing, I'm happy to announce my return. Gaster chapter 3 part 1 and bendy chapter 3 will both be on their way out at about 8:30PM GMT


	19. chapter 3 part 1: alert at the castle

Joshua Gross - FANFICTION

Gaster - an undertale fan fiction - chapter 3

part 1 - Alert at the castle:

where we left off in chapter 2: our brave heroes just returned from the void. The void collapsed in on them just as they left and now something's slightly wrong. Our heroes have just heard a deafening alarm...

Alarm: ALERT! ALL AVAILABLE MONSTERS TO THE CASTLE! EMERGENCY AT THE CASTLE!

Gaster: what on earth is that?!

W. : I have absolutely no idea, but we might want to do what the alarm said and present ourselves at the castle.

Sans: good idea.

papyrus: so, we're going are we?

sans: yeah. Lets go.

they went over to the car. The van. The Gaster mobile, oh whatever they called the stupid thing. Lets get going, we don't have time to debate the vehicle name!

they began driving to get to the castle. Meanwhile, the alarm was still ringing out all around them.

suddenly a loud explosion was heard right in front of them

papyrus: what was that?

sans: it had better not be that damn fuse from a few months ago... That cost me Gaster's life savings

Gaster: wait what?!

sans: uuuh, nothing...

Gaster: you are so dust after this...

Sans: that fuse literally saved your life!

Gaster: to remove my life savings!

papyrus: not the time guys! hopefully its not that stupid fuse and either way, I stole void-Gaster's wallet. You can have his life savings.

Gaster: How much?

Papyrus: same as yours.

they all went to the front of the car and checked. Luckily, it was none of the above. It was actually the monster they'd hit with their car. Oh wait, I feel like that's slightly worse.

sans: are you OK?

?: yeah, I'm fine. That explosion was my emergency bomb. For if we're attacked by more humans.

sans: everyone has one. What's your name?

?: an unnamed Monster kid. But everyone calls me Jerry

sans: Jerry, huh. Nice. At least you're ok. We'd better be going. Bye Jerry!

they got back into the car and carried on, leaving Jerry behind to carry on wherever he was going. Behind them, they heard an argument between Jerry and someone else:

?: JERRY GIVE UP! I'M MORE POPULAR

Jerry: YOU'RE WORTHLESS

?: SHUT UP JERRY!

and then they faded into the distance and could no longer be heard. Our heroes carried on to the castle of the monsters.

(ONE MONTH LATER - just kidding. About 1 hour later.)

sans: we're here.

ALARM: ALERT! ALL MONSTERS TO THE CASTLE!

sans: oh shut up, we're here!

Gaster: asgore! What's wrong?!

Asgore: Chara... They had a plan to free us...

Gaster: oh no. What did they do?!

Asgore: They... ate the buttercups.

Gaster: you mean the ones alphys gave you?

Asgore: Yes... Those ones... It killed them. They told asriel to absorb their soul, return to their village and kill one of the people there. Take their soul, and bring it back over the barrier. Asriel wouldn't fight. They killed him.

Gaster: where are they?!

Asgore: Asriel is dust, Chara isn't dying. Their soul is gone, but they're still not dying. They've been making a weird glitch noise for 10 minutes now. Asriel's dust also hasn't disappeared and is doing the same.

Gaster: hold on a second...

(turns to the others)

Gaster: are you

W. ; thinking what I'm thinking?

Sans: yeah. Are you pap?

Papyrus: yeah. The destroyed void has caused a disturbance

Sans: so now as their destroyed bodies are trying to move to the void to live out their afterlife,

Gaster: they're being rebounded back here again.

W. : and that means, their bodies will soon be walking around destroying this place to create a new void.

Papyrus: and therefore, we'd all be destroyed in the glitch

Gaster: but how do we stop a glitch that'd be that powerful?

W. : I don't know, but we need to sort something out before the-

suddenly, a loud bang was heard from chara's room.

Gaster: too late.

Sans: oh no.

Chara walked in.

Chara: hello sjanahfskfn### (corrupt file... Patching)

Chara: hello sans. Its been a while, how have you been?

Sans: good, spent pastime destroying the afterlife. So on, so forth

Chara: oh good. I spent the past day being dead and trying to go to that afterlife.

Sans: if it makes you feel better, that afterlife wasn't very pleasant

Chara: so now, we need a new one.

Sans: could you maybe take other Gaster's timeline?

Gaster: HEY!

Papyrus: sans, now isn't the time to be joking!

Sans: I wasn't.

Gaster: that's now 2 gasters that are going to punish you after this

Chara: here, I'll help.

suddenly, sans dropped to the floor.

10 minutes later...

sans got back up.

Sans: dear lord! That was even worse than the void! Never do that again!

Chara was laughing

The gasters didn't seem to know what to say

Papyrus was completely freaking out in a corner

sans: what happened?! how long was I destroyed?!

Gaster: you were fine. Just sitting here. At one point, you screamed in agony for a few seconds though.

Sans: well, I'm mentally injured after that!

Gaster: stop complaining

Chara: yeah... Now doesn't seem like a good time to be complaining if you ask me

Sans: none of us were asking you!

?: Chara? is that you?

sans: who said that?!

?: it's been a long time. Do you recognize me?

Chara: that voice... It sounds familiar...

?: it's me, your best friend...

Chara: azzy?

?: ASRIEL DREEMURR

Chara: where are you?

Asriel: right here.

Chara: where? I can't see you!

Sans: Asriel?! Where are you?! Do you remember us?

Asriel: Look down. I'm here. And yes, I do remember both of you.

they all looked down and saw a buttercup. With a face. That was talking in a slightly higher pitched version of asriel's voice.

Chara: asriel (Teasingly) you look different, I wonder what it is.

Asriel: now isn't the time to be messing with me. I need a new name.

Asgore: how about flowey?

Asriel: still not great at names father. I'll take it!

Asgore: what do you mean still not good at names?!

Asriel: my name is literally a mashup of your name and mums name. ASgore and toRIEL.

Asgore: well damn. He worked it out.

Asriel: well, for lack of a better name, Flowey it is. Hold on. I want to try something...

Sans: what?

Flowey: howdy, I'm flowey, flowey the flower!

Sans: wow. That sounds fairly stupid.

Flowey: I know, right? I sound like one of those woody memes. "I'm Woody, howdy howdy howdy"

Sans: really not wrong.

suddenly, another loud explosion came out of chara. They began to turn pure purple. The same colour as the void...

Chara: now... Where was I?

END OF CHAPTER 3 PART 1


End file.
